Lamaran
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Sakura baper dapat telfon dari senior terketjeh seoantero kampus. kenapa baper? karena seniornya nelfon cuma buat nanyain nomor telfon sang Ayah yang notabene adalah seorang wedding planner. Uh, oh, belum selesai brokenheart, dia malah diminta untuk ikut terlibat merancang pernikahan yang fresh ala gadis masa kini. Yang bener ajeeeee? hati ini mak, hati, bukan kerupuk. DLDR


All cast milik Masashi, saya cuma numpang beken.

Peringatan: Ketidakjelasan ada dimana-mana dan ending mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. silakan klik tombol back kalau merasa tidak puas. flame are welcomed. don't worry.

Happy reading. ^^

Sakura kembali menguap malas, entah sudah keberapa. Tiga buku tebal dan dua jurnal berbahasa asing terbuka di depannya, sementara kertas-kertas lain berserakan tak karuan. Sesekali ia meneguk air mineral yang sengaja disiapkannya dalam teko besar. Ia tak mau mati dehidrasi, tentu saja. Konoha akhir-akhir ini sedikit menggila. Efek _global warming_ , begitu ucap Ino tempo hari saat keduanya nyaris pingsan selepas mengikuti penutupan _advance training_. Ia sempat bertanya-tanya, darimana sahabat pirangnya itu mendapatkan informasi. Setahunya, selama ini Ino hanya tertarik pada dirinya sendiri. Rasanya nyaris mustahil mendapatinya jadi pecinta lingkungan hidup. Oh ayolah, mereka berteman sejak masih ingusan, dan dia tahu ada yang salah dengan Ino-nya.

Ngomong-ngomong, membahas _global warming_ entah kenapa membuat alisnya berkedut. Huh, tugas pokok mata kuliah saja sudah hampir membuatnya mengibarkan bendera putih. Bagaimana ia bisa peduli pada isu-isu itu? Jangan mengejek, ia tahu banyak orang yang mengaku peduli tapi tetap saja membuang sampah seenaknya, malas mematikan alat elektronik, dan yang lebih parah, tetap senang memakai jeans. Proses pembuatan jeans merusak lingkungan, ia pernah menontonnya secara tak sengaja saat memencet-mencet channel secara acak. Sepertinya ia perlu mengingatkan Ino tentang ini, bocah itu memiliki koleksi jeans nyaris lima lusin. Padahal, siapa yang peduli kau mengganti jeansmu? Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikannya apalagi kalau kau memiliki bokong tepos dan- ah sudahlah, pembahasan itu membuatnya sakit hati.

Meaow... Meaow...

Ponselnya mencicit lucu, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat nomor yang berkedip di layarnya.

"Hoi Forehead, kau pasti sedang memikirkanku kan? Iya kan? Hahaha."

Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sambil tersungut kesal. Sial. Belum sempat ia berkata apa-apa, Ino dengan tawa cemprengnya lebih dulu membuat kupingnya berdengung.

"Kau mau membuatku tuli ya? Brengsek."

"Hah? Apa," suara Ino terdengar pura-pura kaget, "Tidak sayang, aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Sakura yang sempurna saja masih jomblo tulen, apalagi kalau sampai tuli. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Kikikan menyebalkan Ino kembali mengisi ruang dengarnya. Membuatnya melotot keki. Yang benar saja, Ino itu sahabatnya bukan sih?

"Sakura, kau masih di sana?"

"Hm..."

"Ayo temani aku, Sakura. Aku mau bertemu seseorang."

"Apa? Ino, kita sudah sepakat tentang…."

"Aku tau darling, tenang saja. Ini orang yang kita kenal kok. Aku juga tidak berani bertemu dengan orang asing."

"Lalu? Kenapa mengajakku?"

"Um..., kurasa agar kami tidak terlalu kaku?" Ino terdengar bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri, "Maksudku…."

"Lupakan," sahut Sakura cepat sambil meneguk air di sebelahnya, "Aku tahu kau tidak membutuhkanku…," - _dan aku juga malas keluar rumah di cuaca gila ini._ "Lagipula, kau lebih hebat dalam menghidupkan suasan. Iya kan?"

"Oh ayolah Sakura, sekali ini saja."

"Ino, minggu depan kita ujian, kalau kau lupa. Kita-."

"Huh. Kutubuku brengsek!"

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Sial. Ganti Sakura yang mengumpat sambil membanting ponselnya di kasur. Dasar Ino sialan, bukannya berterimakasih sudah diingatkan malah mengatainya. Tunggu, Ino bilang akan bertemu seseorang? Ini aneh. Seingatnya, tidak ada pemuda tinggi-tampan-rupawan di sekitar mereka akhir-akhir ini. Ia tahu Ino memiliki banyak penggemar, tapi dia tidak pernah menganggap mereka lebih dari itu.

Meaow... Meaow...

"Apa lagi? Kalau hanya mau mengomel berhenti menelfonku pig."

"Hn."

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap, cepat dijauhkannya ponsel dari telinganya. Matanya melebar melihat layar ponsel. Astaga, nomor baru. "Aa..., M-maaf."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

Tunggu, sepertinya dia familiar dengan dua kata itu. Di mana dia pernah mendengarnya?

"Haruno Sakura?"

Suara di seberang kembali terdengar. Berat dan datar, tapi menggoda disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ii-iya?"

"Boleh minta nomor ponsel ayahmu?"

Gubrakk. Sakura nyaris terjengkang saking kagetnya. Yang benar saja, suara berat, datar nan seksi itu tenyata lebih tertarik pada ayahnya daripada dia yang jelas-jelas lebih menggoda.

"Ada urusan apa dengan ayahku, err-."

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Lagi-lagi Sakura nyaris terjengkang. Tidak, kali ini kursi yang di dudukinya yang terjengkang karena dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Untung bunyi gedebum saat kursi mencium lantai tidak terdengar. Terimakasih Ino karena menghadiahinya karpet norak berbulu yang nyaris dilemparnya keluar jendela bulan lalu. Siapa sangka, karpet itu ternyata ada manfaatnya.

"Sakura?"

"I-iya," Sakura berdiri dengan gugup. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Sedetik kemudian ia merasa konyol, ini kan di kamarnya, kenapa ia harus bertingkah seerti ababil kasmaran?

"A-apa ini Sasuke-senpai? Ketua dewan mahasiswa yang…."

"Hn."

Oh astaga, astaga, astaga. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah itu benar Sasuke? Jangan-jangan ia sedang dikerjai. Tidak. Suara itu memang milik Sasuke. Sakura tak mungkin salah mengenali.

Sakura jejingkrakan tanpa sadar. Tawa lebar tiga jari menghiasi wajahnya. Ino pasti pingsan kalau tahu siapa yang menelfonnya sekarang. Yah, diam-diam mereka memang penggemar Sasuke. Si muka tembok yang meski jutek minta ampun tapi kecenya selangit. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka sih, mungkin semua perempuan di kampus mereka menyukainya.

"Jadi Sakura," Suara datar Sasuke menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia berhenti melompat tak jelas dan memilih memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh tak karuan, "Bisakah kau mengirimkan nomor ayahmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. Ia pernah mendengar, kalau seorang pria meminta nomor ayahmu berarti dia menawarkan hubungan yang serius. Apa Sasuke-senpai benar-benar menyukainya? tapi sejak kapan? Selama ini interaksi mereka hanya sebatas senior-junior selama masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Itupun sudah berlalu hampir setahun lalu. Sasuke terkenal jutek dan bengis terhadap junior, jadi tak banyak yang berani mendekatinya.

"Sakura."

Suara bariton Sasuke kembali terdengar. Menyadarkan Sakura dari imajinasi liarnya tentang si pangeran kampus.

"Ano, Senpai, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau meminta nomor ayahku ya?"

Sakura mengigit bibir dalamnya menahan senyum. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan Sasuke naksir padanya, tapi dia butuh pernyataan langsung. Ia memejamkan mata demi menajamkan pendengaran. Ini peristiwa langka abad ini, ia tak boleh melewatkannya barang sedetikpun.

"Hn. Kudengar ayahmu seorang _wedding planner_ , aku ingin menyewa jasanya."

"Aa-apa?" Sakura tertegun, imajinasi yang masih berterbangan retak seketika. Tubuhnya terduduk lesu di tepi ranjang, "Ma-maksud Senpai?"

"Bukankah ayahmu seorang _wedding planner_?"

Kali ini suara Sasuke yang terdengar bingung.

"Be-benar," gumaman Sakura membuat Sasuke yang semula menahan nafas menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tapi, untuk apa senpai menanyakannya?"

"Membicarakan rencana pernikahan, tentu saja."

Sakura melorot dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai. Kakinya sempat terantuk kursi yang tadi terjengkang karena ulahnya. Ia ingin mengumpat, tapi Sasuke masih ada di seberang sana. Ia tidak boleh terlihat barbar di depan orang yang disukainya.

"Um... baik Senpai, nanti ku kirimkan."

Akhirnya kalimat itu bisa ia ucapkan. Bersamaan dengan bunyi klik tanda terputusnya telfon. Ia memutus telfon dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Huh, dia pasti sudah gila. Kelebatan kenangan terputar di kepalanya. Ia ingat, Sasuke pernah menolongnya membawa setumpuk diktat ke ruang Tsunade sama. Sasuke juga pernah memberinya tumpangan saat ia terlambat mengikuti orientasi. Bahkan karena Sasuke, ia lolos dari hukuman Karin-senpai yang bengis. Ah, Karin, apa Sasuke menikah dengannya ya? selama ini satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa berdiri di samping Sasuke hanya Karin. Dengar-dengar mereka dekat karena keluarga mereka bersahabat. Jadi wajar kalau akhirnya mereka menikah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia bahkan memukulnya karena merasa tolol.

"Apa sih yang kupikirkan." gumamnya prihatin, "Dia yang menikah kenapa aku yang pusing?"

Dia mengangguk, meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tapi saat dia akan bangkit dari duduknya, sebulir airmata lolos dari pertahanannya. Ia kembali bersimpuh, kali ini sambil tersedu kecil. Separuh untuk hatinya yang patah, separuhnya lagi untuk ketololannya menangisi sesuatmu yang bahkan tak pernah ia miliki.

"Errr... Sakura, kau yakin tidak papa?" suara Ino kembali menyapa ruang dengarnya. Ia mendongak sesaat untuk melihat Ino yang tengah menatapnya cemas. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Ini pasti gara-gara kantung mata sialan yang tak mau minggat meski telah dikompresnya selama hampir dua jam.

"Aku baik, Ino," ucapnya sambil mencoba tersenyum -meski berakhir aneh, "Jangan khawatir."

"Huh. Harusnya kau melihat wajahmu saat mengatakan kalimat itu." gerutunya sambil kembali membenahi poni sampingnya. Sakura hanya tertawa masam. Ia patah hati. konyolnya, untuk sesuatu yang bahkan mungkin tidak tahu ia ada. Menyedihkan sekali. dan ini sudah terjadi dua hari sejak Sasuke menelfonnya. Sial.

"Kau harus menceritakannya kalau sudah siap, nee." suara Ino kembali terdengar. Memaksanya tersenyum hanya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu berhenti khawatir. Gadis merah muda itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil kembali menekuni novel spionase favoritnya.

Sakura baru akan beranjak dari duduknya saat di ujung sana bayangan Sasuke menguncinya. Seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang mengapit lengannya sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah jempolnya. Pemandangan langka yang menyakitkan. Itu adalah perempuan kedua setelah Karin yang bisa menempel pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, ada apa?" suara cemas Ino membuatnya kembali terjaga. Lupakan Sasuke, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Lupakan Sasuke dia bukan siapa-siapa. Mantra itu terus diputarnya. Ia tak boleh kalah oleh romantisme menyedihkan seperti ini. Ini samasekali bukan dirinya.

"Sakura," Panggil Ino disertai guncangan lembut dibahunya. "Kau kenapa?"

Ino sangat mencemaskannya. Ia bisa merasakan itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Ino," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari duduk, "Kurasa aku perlu sedikit istirahat."

Sakura masih asik dengan ipodnya. Udara luar yang masih menggila membuatnya betah berlama-lama di kamar. Terimakasih pada Sasori-nii yang telah menghadiahinya pendingin ruangan canggih saat ulang tahunnya bulan lalu. Ah, Sasori-nii, sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Kalau di Konoha saja sepanas ini, bagaimana dengan di Suna? Nii-sannya bilang, Suna adalah daerah padang pasir, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana panasnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga Nii-san yang bekerja sebagai kepala mekanik industri penerbangan Suna itu tetap baik-baik saja.

"Sakura,"

panggilan sang ibu menginterupsi lamunannya tentang sang kakak. Sakura segera menurunkan kakinya yang tadi terulur ke dinding. Beruntung ia hanya mendengar lagu-lagu ballad, jadi pendengarannya tidak sepenuhnya terblokir dari dunia luar.

"Sa-ku-ra."

"Ibu," Sakura tersungut saat mendekati ibunya di dapur. "Tidak teriak-teriak bisa kan? aku belum tuli tau."

"Maaf sayang," ucap Mebuki sambil tersenyum, "Ini, tolong bawa ke depan ya. Ayahmu ada tamu. Ibu mau ke toilet, kebelat."

Sakura mendelik melihat ekspresi ibunya, yang benar saja, memangnya kalau kebelet harus secentil itu? Huh, sakura tahu ibunya terkena syndrom pinokio, tapi wajah itu- err, Sakura bergidik membayangkannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak pasangan yang memilih menikah muda."

Suara khas ayahnya terdengar saat Sakura memasuki ruang tengah. Di tangannya setoples Nastar buatan sendiri dan dua cangkir ocha mengepul hangat. Ia tidak tahu siapa tamu sang ayah, tapi ia sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya sang ayah menerima klien di rumah.

"Kurasa itu benar,"

Sakura terhenti sejenak, suara itu? sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan tone dan keseksiannya.

"Menikah muda, bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan, paman?"

Sakura kembali membeku, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Suara itu-

"Itu benar, Sasuke," suara kekehan ayahnya terdengar antusias, "Aku juga dulu menikah muda, tak heran meski anak pertamaku sudah cukup dewasa aku tetap terlihat masih muda."

Ayahnya kembali tertawa, kali ini bahkan beberapa kali terbatuk. Sedangkan suara Sasuke tidak terdengar di telinganya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali meneruskan langkah. Jadi Sasuke benar-benar akan menyewa _wedding organizer_ ayahnya? Menyedihkan sekali nasibmu Sakura, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau ingin konsep pernikahan seperti apa?"

Deg. Jantung Sakura rasanya seperti dihantam palu. Nyeri dan nyinyir mengalir bersamaan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa buruk. Kalau bisa, ia ingin berlari masuk dan mengurung diri di kamar daripada mendengar Sasuke menjelaskan detail pernikahannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, karena-

"Oh, Sakura-chan, kau ada di sini,"

Ayahnya lebih dulu memergokinya tengah terpaku di dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga kediaman mereka, "Kemarilah. Kurasa Sasuke juga sudah haus."

Sakura melangkah kikkuk mendekati mereka. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Sasuke dari sudut matanya.

"Sebenarnya akan lebih baik kalau kalian datang berdua. Selera kalian bisa saja berbeda."

Dada Sakura kembali nyeri mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Hn, kami sudah pasti satu suara paman, jangan khawatir. Jadi, berapa biaya untuk satu paketnya?"

"Umm... itu tergantung, Sasuke," gumam Kizashi, "Oh, terimakasih sayang." ucapnya saat Sakura menaruh Ocha di hadapannya. "Antara lima ratus ribu hingga sepuluh juta yen. Kami professional, wajar kalau sedikit mahal."

"Hn. Tidak masalah."

Sakura sudah selesai menaruh toples nastarnya. Ia ingin segera menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia yakin sekali, sejak tadi, tanpa sungkan Sasuke terus memelototinya di balik wajah tembok itu.

"Sakura-chan mau kemana?" suara sang ayah terdengar saat ia akan berbalik. Ia menatap sang ayah tak mengerti. Bukankah tidak sopan jika ia ikut nimbrung bersama tamu ayahnya? "Ayah dengar kalian satu kampus, mungkin kau bisa membantu. Ayah ingin tahu selera gadis muda. Tidak apa kan, Sasuke."

Sakura mendelik mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Apa-apaan ini? Mendengar Sasuke akan menikah saja sudah membuatnya sesak nafas, bagaimana mungkin dia dilibatkan di dalamnya? Ini konyol.

"Hn. Tidak masalah, paman."

Leher Sakura berputar refleks ke arah Sasuke. Sial, kenapa pula senior juteknya itu harus mengiyakan.

"Umm.. Ano, ayah, kurasa aku-"

"Ngomong-ngomong, paman," Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura cepat. Memaksa gadis merah muda itu memicing tak suka. Keluarganya sangat menjunjung tinggi adat kesopanan, dan memotong pembicaraan orang lain sama sekali tidak masuk dalam hitungan.

"Kalau aku menikahi Sakura, apa kau akan mengratiskan biaya WOnya?"

Sakura shock, nampan yang dipegangnya bahkan nyaris jatuh mencium lantai. Astaga! Demi wajah tampan Son Dongwoon yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, apa dia tadi mendengar tentang pernikahan? Pernikahannya?

Kizashi tampak sama terkejutnya dengan sang puteri. Tapi dia lebih cepat menguasai diri. Ia berdehem sekali lalu menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Akan kupikirkan," ucap Kizashi santai, "Kurasa kau hanya perlu membayar setangahnya, bagaimana?"

Meski ada nada bercanda di kalimat sang ayah, Sakura tetap melotot mendengarnya. Apa ayahnya sudah gila? Atau dia yang gila karena mungkin kini tengah berhalusinasi.

"Hn. Berapapun tidak masalah sebenarnya," Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas. Juniornya itu masih tampak lucu dengan raut campur aduk antara bingung, kesal, marah dan merasa bodoh.

"Kedengarannya bagus," suara Kizashi kembali terdengar disela kekehan jahil, "Tapi sebaiknya kita selesaikan dulu ma-."

"Tunggu dulu ayah," potong Sakura cepat, persetan dengan kesopanan. Ia sudah tidak peduli. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan barusan?"

Sakura duduk di kursi lain masih dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Yang mana Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nyaris mendecih kalau tak ingat nasehat ibunya. Astaga, rasanya ia sudah hampir meledak.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang bahkan sudah merencanakan pernikahannya dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau jadi yang kedua dan yang lebih penting aku tidak ingin menyakiti calon istri Sasuke-senpai, siapapun dia,"

Sedetik. Dua detik. Ruang tiba-tiba lengang. Kizashi tampak melongo sempurna dengan cangkir menggantung di udara, sedangkan Sasuke tampak mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian diam?"

Dua orang di depannya masih pada posisi yang sama. Deheman sang ayah menjadi pembuka keheningan mereka. Sasuke tampak mengulum senyum geli di balik wajah stoicnya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura curiga, "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Err... Sayang, kau tidak berpikir kalau Sasuke yang akan menikah kan?" ucap Kizashi sambil menahan tawa. Bahunya bahkan bergerak naik turun, membuat Sakura semakin bingung. "Ini untuk Itachi, bukan Sasuke."

"I-itachi?" Sakura melongo, siapa pula itu. Apa itu nama calon Sasuke? tidak, tidak. Itu terdengar seperti nama laki-laki.

"Dia kakakku, Sakura." dengus Sasuke gemas, "Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak berimajinasi."

Aa-apa? kakak? Dia tidak pernah tahu Sasuke punya kakak. Jadi Sasuke mencarikan Wedding organizer untuk pernikahan kakaknya? Itu berarti Sasuke masih bebas? Bebas dimiliki oleh siapapun termasuk dirinya. Tunggu dulu, lalu perempuan yang mengapitnya kemarin, siapa?

"Sakura,"

Jelas-jelas mereka terlihat akrab dan mesra.

"Sakura-chan, hoi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara sang ayah membuyarkan deretan pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Sakura."

Sakura bangkit dari duduk, bingung dengan gesturenya sendiri.

"Ku-kurasa, aku harus pergi." ucapnya gugup. Astaga, memalukan sekali. Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah bersedia menyuguhkan Ocha untuk tamu sang ayah yang ternyata senior tampan pujaannya. Ia berjalan tergesa menuju ruang tengah. Berharap kejadian berusan tak pernah ada.

"Dia masih aneh seperti dulu."

"Itu karena kau datang tiba-tiba, Sasuke," suara percakapan keduanya masih ia dengar dari balik dinding. "Kukira kalian sudah akrab di kampus. Dia banyak membahasmu saat baru masuk."

Sasuke mendengus. "Dia bahkan lupa padaku."

Kizashi kembali terkekeh, perlahan diseruputnya ocha hangat di tangannya. "Sepertinya kita perlu mengadakan pertemuan keluarga. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Fugaku. Sudah setua apa ya dia sekarang?"

Sakura semakin tak mengerti. Kalimat terakhir pembicaraan mereka yang berhasil di dengarnya membuat seolah keluarganya dengan keluarga Sasuke sudah saling mengenal. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Hallo sayang," suara ibunya centil menyapa pendengaran, "Bagaimana tamu ayahmu, tampan kan?"

Sakura mendelik demi melihat senyum ibunya. Ia cepat-cepat menaruh nampan di meja makan lalu berlari menuju tangga.

"Jangan lupa bercermin sayang, kau harus lihat wajahmu sekarang." kikikan ibunya masih terdengar bahkan meski ia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Arrrgghhh. Siall!

"Pig, ayo kita bertemu. Aku harus-"

"Aku tau Sakura. Sasuke-senpai melamarmu kan? Hahaha."

Sakura memicing tak suka, "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku punya informan Darling."

"Ino." Desisnya jengkel. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu tentang ini.

"Sai-kun memberitahuku," Ucap Ino santai, terdengar bocah pirang itu bersiul pelan. Sai adalah sahabat Sasuke, mereka cukup sering terlihat bersama. "Aku baru tahu kau dan Sasuke-senpai dulu berteman. Kau tidak pernah bilang sih. Coba aku tahu, kita tak perlu mengendap-endap hanya untuk membuntutinya kan. Huu..."

"Aku tidak pernah-, tunggu kau bilang apa tadi? Sai-kun? Sai yang itu? Si seniman ramah lingkungan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu kau dekat dengannya?"

Terdengar Ino mendecih pelan, "Kau saja yang terlalu larut dalam duniamu Forehead. Aku sudah pernah berniat mengenalkannya padamu. Tapi kau menolak, ingat kan?"

Astaga. Sakura memukul jidat lebarnya pelan. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, akhir-akhir ini ia memang lebih senang mengurung diri. Dan... ya, tiba-tiba saja kepedulian Ino pada lingkungan jadi beralasan. Senior murah senyum itu sudah menularinya.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

terdengar suara Ino dari seberang. Ia jadi merasa dejavu mendengar Ino menanyakan keadaanya.

"Umm... yeah, kurasa. Mungkin, aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat." gumamnya lalu memutus telfon. Ia berbaring telentang di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Matanya terpejam, mencari benang merah dari apa yang dialaminya hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu, cepat ia bangkit dari tidur lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah kotak besar dikeluarkannya dengan susah payah. Ia membongkar semua isinya. Itu adalah kotak tempat ia menyimpan barang-barang kenangannya sewaktu kecil. Sebenarnya, ibunya yang melakukan untuknya. Sakura tak begitu peduli dengan benda-benda usang yang ia bahkan tak ingat pernah memilikinya.

Sebuah lipatan kertas terjatuh saat ia mengangkat replika jeep bermotif loreng. Ia segera mengambilnya. Ia membukanya dengan tak sabar, dan di sanalah matanya terpaku. Pada tulisan tangan yang ia yakini adalah miliknya.

'Sakura & Sasuke-kun'

Tulisan itu tercetak jelas dengan spidol warna merah. Sebuah gambar aneh berbentuk dua orang saling berpegangan menghiasi sebagian besar kertasnya. Dada Sakura bergetar melihat itu. Tiba-tiba saja kenangan-kenangan asing menyeruak dalam ingatannya. Seorang gadis kecil dengan jidat lebar, anak laki-laki dengan senyum tampannya, mainan yang berserakan, mobil pengangkut barang, boneka Bear yang terlepas lengannya, airmata, hujan. Ah, ia ingat, hari itu hujan saat tetangga baiknya pindah entah kemana. Sakura masih terlalu kecil untuk bertanya atau memahaminya. Ia hanya menangis karena tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaninya bermain.

Sakura memukul kepalanya pelan, merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Jadi dia sudah mengejar-ngejar Sasuke sejak tiga belas tahun lalu? sungguh memalukan.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh." umpatnya kesal, pantas saja Sasuke selalu menatapnya horror. Ia pikir itu hanya cara Sasuke menakutinya sebagai junior. ternyata pria itu punya maksud lain.

"Harusnya kau sadar sejak aku meminta nomor ponsel ayahmu. Dasar pinky lemot."

"Eh?"

FIN

An. hadiah untuk yang kemarin sedih karena Sasusaku berpisah di Goodluck. semoga kalian suka...

Luph- Beb

Ah, sebelum saya lupa, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa dalam sebuah hubungan, sebenarnya tidak hanya dua orang yang dilibatkan, tanpa disadari. orang-orang memberikan masukan dan mempengaruhi penilaian seseorang terhadap pasangannya. itulah yang ingin saya tunjukkan di Goodluck. kehancuran hubungan Sasusaku, bukan karena mereka tdk saling mencintai, karena toh Sasuke mengakuinya bahkan berniat meminta sakura kembali sebelum Ino mensehatinya untuk tidak menyakiti Sakura lebih jauh (karena keluarga Uchiha sangat 'pemilih'). dan Sasuke membenarkan pendapat Ino.

sementara Sakura yg merasa bersalah, juga mengiyakan opini Ino tentang kebahagiaan. yaitu; tidak selalu bersama ciuman atau cinta pertamamu.

siapa dari kalian yang mulai menyadari Inolah yang menggiring mereka menuju perpisahan. Termasuk keterlibatan Neji dalam mendekati Sakura (diluar kenyataan Neji memang mencintai Sakura). Sesaat setelah Neji memohon pada Sakura, dia menelfon seseorang, adakah diantara kalian yang menebak itu Ino? karena, YA, itu memang Ino.

Kenapa Ino begitu jahat memisahkan mereka? Tidak, Ino tidak jahat, dia hanya berusaha melindungi mereka. masih ingat percakapan Ino dengan Mikoto? sejak awal Mikoto sudah berniat menyingkirkan Sakura (dengan cara Uchiha, itu berarti bernasib sama dengan Conan), tapi Ino mengambil alih rencana itu. agar apa? agar Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak hancur bersama-sama. karena saat Sakura mati, maka Sasuke akan ikut mati. dan Ino tidak ingin Sasuke melewati masa sulit seperti Itachi.

Kenapa saya menulis ini? karena beberapa pembaca salah paham dan menuduh saya anti sasusaku. yah, itu sah-sah saja sebenarnya. tapi saya pikir, lebih baik saya mengatakan apa yang saya pikirkan.

sekali lagi terimaksih sudah memabaca. Jangan lupa, jaga hubungan baik kalian, bicarakan sesuatu sejelas mungkin untuk menghindari kesalahan persepsi yang berujung pada perpisahan seperti mereka.

ok. Goodluck teman-teman.

Beb


End file.
